She's waiting for me
by SatinemoOn
Summary: naruto's thoughts about the girl he misses and fell in love with...well, i suck at summaries but please give it a try..XD


_Author's note:  
_

Wazzup guys! I'm back..

This one is all about naruto x hinata...God...How I love them both though I know some people out there do not (and I respect that =D)…

So this fanfic is dedicated to my fellow naruhina fans!! XD

_Disclaimer:_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto does..!!

Well here you go…

_She's waiting for me…_

_(Naruto's pov)_

_Today I'll tell her how much I love her…._

Those are the only words running through my mind as I stood from the bed and got ready. It's already been 3 years since I left konoha for another long journey. I always needed to gather and find myself after I killed sasuke. My beloved friend and brother. Yes, I killed him and I felt depressed about it, I guess it was the real reason why I left konoha for good. It was to forget all the bad memories and live anew life. Though there is this one thing I left there that is the best thing that could've ever happen to me…

_It was her…_

The girl with the long purplish-black hair. It was my longing for her that made me changed my mind. Because when I left konoha I swore to myself

that I would never be back… I'll be leaving my ninja life and the dream to become hokage behind never to come back, but somehow…when I left

that place…I also left the last thing that would complete my being…it was my heart…I remember the day I told her I had to leave, even though 3

years had already passed. The memories are still vivid as it flashes right into my eyes…

It was raining so hard that I couldn't even recognize her tears from the rain as it falls nonstop. It was at the top of the mountain where all the

faces of the great hokages are carved. I went there to see the country I had called my beloved home for the last time. I stood there thinking of

what the future might bring when suddenly I heard this soft footsteps walking towards me and for some reason I knew it was her. She's always

been a shy person and I really fell for her because of that.

"You're getting wet, naruto..." she said softly as she grips the umbrella she was holding. I didn't answer her back though I only nodded without

looking back at her. "I think we should go home now or you might get sick…" she whispered her voice filled with worry. Slowly I look back at her

and stare at her beautiful face. She's always been so exquisite; I felt my heart stop at her sight. Then without any word I shook my head.

"I think I have to go…" I said quietly as I felt my throat tightened. Hinata looked at me for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Is that so… "She said. It was a moment of silence when finally she walks towards me and asked "when will you be back?" I didn't want to answer

her or should I say I can't answer her at that time…I knew what I was about to say is going to break her heart and that was the thing I was really

worried about. I don't know how to say it to her instead I just stare at her for a long moment. In her eyes I knew she already know what I was

about to answer but she stood there waiting for me. Slowly I shook my head. Again.

"Think I'll never go back…" I simply said. I can see her hands tremble with what I had just said and that just killed me. She looks so fragile that I

want to pull her in my arms but held myself and my tears back. Suddenly to my surprise she fell on the ground with her arms around her as if she

was very cold. "Hinata…" I whispered as I reach down to her. But before I could even touch her she look up at me a small weak, smile lie across

her lips.

"It's alright…I was just a bit shocked…" she said as finally she stood up. I could see her eyes glisten and I know that somehow she was hurt by my

sudden decision. Then she raised the umbrella right above my head. "So are you going to stop by and say goodbye to everyone?" she asked. It

took a moment for me to answer I haven't actually thought of doing that so I simply shook my head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" I muttered as I placed my hands on my pocket. As if absorbing what I had just said Hinata nodded back

at me.

"Yea, I guess you're right about that." she replied to me. Then again silence filled the spaces between us, I stare at her lovely face thinking

nothing but how I'll miss her. Seeing her standing in front of me I felt my knees shook with adoration. We stood there for a moment lost with

words that were unspoken. Coldness filled us as the wind blew softly which I guess was a good thing because at that time I felt nothing but

numbness…after sometime I look away then sighed.

"I guess…it's time to go…" I said as I walk out of the umbrella and felt the drops of rain filled me again. As I took a few steps I heard her walking

behind me I stopped slowly she walked beside me.

"I'll walk with you..." she said in a soft voice. I knew I can't say no so I just simply nodded at her. On our way down had been the longest journey

I've ever had. We didn't look nor spoke to each other it felt like the rain is the one who's doing the job for the two of us. Though I could feel my

heart stops whenever our shoulder and elbows touch. As we walk down I did nothing but thought of what was to happen that after we reached

the bottom we would have to go to our separate ways. She back to konoha village and I to the unknown world to start a new life. To forget all my

regrets and fears. As soon as we arrived at the bottom of the hill she stopped and looked at me.

"Well, I guess I should get going…" she whispered hoarsely as she slowly turn on her back on me and started to walk away. Suddenly I felt this

sudden surge of the desire and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. I immediately pulled her into a kiss. And as I expected her lips

were lushful, soft and serene. Our kiss was not calculated it was just simple yet filled with such adoration. I tightened my arms around her waist

as she ran her fingers through my yellow hair. Her jaw softened that I immediately took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Finally after sometime

I found the strength to release her. We were both catching for breathe as I stare at her bruised lips. I could even taste her salty tears then slowly

I looked down.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly. She didn't move nor spoke but by the way she gripped my sleeves I could easily tell how she wanted to ask me to stay

but she didn't. All those time I waited for her to say something but to my dismay she didn't or rather we both knew it was too late.

"Naruto…I…." she began but before she could even say anything I shook my head and looked at her.

"Don't..." I said quietly. Hinata looked into my eyes. Then without any word I leaned in to kiss her forehead, I could feel her tremble that I slowly

placed my hand on her arms and stay there for a moment. Her vanilla scent filled my nostril as slowly felt her trembling stop. "I want you to go…" I

finally said "I want you to go and don't you ever look back, okay..." I whispered hoarsely. It took a moment for her to answer as I held her for a

moment. Suddenly she pulled herself away from me and looked at me.

"I'll shall wait naruto…I know you'll be back…even if it takes forever I shall wait…" with that she turns her back and started to walk away and this

time I didn't do anything but stare at her back as my heart sank at the thought of her slowly drifting away from me never to come back. Finally I

gather myself then turn on my way.

"Goodbye hinata" l whispered to myself. At that time I don't know if I should be happy or what….but all I can remember was that a small smile crosses my lips and a single tear ran down my cheek.

I sighed as I started my journey back to my home…

Back to see my friends and everyone…

But not back to fulfill my dream and become a hokage…

But back to reclaim the thing that I left 3 years ago…

I left it there in her arms where now I can easily reclaim…

Because I know….right now…

She's waiting for me…

+the end+

A/note:

Ahihihi..=D

So what do you think???

Is it cute??

Hihihi..Well, please review…I accept request, criticism and especially advice =D…

That's all...Thank you and god bless!!!

Ingats!!...mwah..=D

Latsalab,

satinemoon


End file.
